Flashback
W skrócie Wstęp Już prawie nie pamiętam co się działo zanim wbili mi strzykawkę. Teraz, gdy z tego wszystkiego wyszłam mogę wrócić do normalnego życia... albo raczej nauczyć się, jak normalnie żyć. To trudniejsze niż myślałam, bo nie mam tu nikogo. Moja matka mnie wywaliła z domu, siostra jest zamurowana w biurze matki, a ojciec i tak już zaharowuje się na śmierć, żeby było do czego wracać. Dobrze, że chociaż Onee-chan (starsza siostra) Mahiru dała mi to mieszkanie. Ale czy uda mi się nauczyć normalnie żyć? Hej?! Czy to nie moja BFF z dzieciństwa?!?! Powieść No i lecę. Lecę do mojego nowego mieszkania. Mahiru musi mieć do mnie duże zaufanie, że pozwala mi mieszkać samej... Po tym wszystkim. Nie pamiętam już jak to było przedtem. Ostatnie czyste wspomnienie, to to, gdy Yure dała mi pierwszy zastrzyk. Morfina. Myślałam, ze wtedy byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa, ale teraz wiem, że szczęścia było w tym tyle co kot napłakał. 2 lata ćpania, a potem rok w psychiatryku dla narkomanów. A wszystko zaczęła moja matka. Gdy miałam 8 lat, moi rodzice się rozwiedli (dla ścisłości to moja mama zdradziła mojego tatę), mój ojciec nie miał pieniędzy, by się nami zająć, więc sąd dał prawo do opieki mojej matce. Wtedy zabrała mnie i Mahiru do Japonii. Tam zajęła się swoim walonym biznesem. W ten cały bajzel od razu wrzuciła Mahiru. Mnie też chciała, ale onee-san przekonała ją, by dała mi spokój. Teraz jako cholernie bogata "dama" wywaliła mnie z domu, zanim jeszcze zdążyłam przekroczyć jego progi po powrocie z psychiatryka. Wtedy interweniowała Mahiru. Udało jej się wyrwać i uniezależnić od finansów matki, założyła własną firmę, a mnie wysłała "na stare śmieci", czyli tam, gdzie się urodziłam. Mam tu mieszkać i postarać się ukończyć liceum. Nie wiem czy mi się uda... Dobra, dojechałam na miejsce. Moja pierwsza myśl, kiedy weszłam do mojego nowego domu "Wow". Moja siostra naprawdę o wszystkim pomyślała. Pamiętam, jak kiedyś opisałam jej moje wymarzone mieszkanie, a to było dokładnie takie same. Cóż. Moje gusta zbytnio się nie zmieniły. Hah. Postawiła przy moim łóżku nasz stare selfie, razem z moją dawną najlepszą przyjaciółką. Miała na imię Hido i była przyjaciółką, o jakiej można sobie tylko pomarzyć. Wiecznie uśmiechnięta, zawsze pomocna. W rogu zdjęcia wystawał kawałek okularów. Ach. Pamiętam. Miałyśmy kolegę. Łaził za Hido zawsze i wszędzie. A ja chyba byłam w nim zakochana. Kurde. Ta cała "majka" wypłukała mi pamięć. Dobra, koniec biadolenia. Muszę zawieźć papiery do mojego nowego liceum. Wsiadłam na Inari - mój motor - i pojechałam załatwić papierowce. Gdy przyjechałam pod szkołę chyba zaraz miała się zacząć lekcja. Cisza i spokój. Ciekawe czy trzeba nosić mundurki. Nie jest to zbyt daleko od mojego mieszkania. Będę mogła jeździć do szkoły na deskorolce. Otwieram drzwi i właśnie dzwoni dzwonk na lekcję. Ok. Po wakacjach ten dzwonek obwieści mi rozpoczęcie "normalności". Siedzę na ławce na korytarzu. Niby mam znaleźć jakiś pokój gospodarzy, ale w czasie lekcji i tak nikogo tam nie będzie nie? Zaczęłam żuć gumę. Te korytarze przypominają mi moją podstawówkę. Chyba powoli powracają do mnie wspomnienia. Pamiętam jak biegałam po korytarzach razem z Hido. A Ken biegał za nami. Ślepo zakochany w mojej przyjaciółce mały okularnik. Nie pamiętam jak to jest być zakochanym tak jak ja byłam w Kenie. Nie pamiętam co ja takiego w nim widziałam. Chyba przestałam się skupiać na wyglądzie, a zaczęłam na cechach, a Ken był zawsze miły i pomocny. I to w nim lubiłam. Wow. Tak się zamyśliłam, że nie usłyszałam dzwonka. Teraz widzę, że prawie każdy na mnie zerka. Cóż, chyba w tej szkole nie ma dziewczyny z długimi, niebieskimi włosami, różowymi oczami i gwiazdką pod okiem, w ważących po 1 kg glanach. Moje buty ważą tyle, bo mam w podeszwach włożone trochę metalu. Dzięki temu wyglądają ładniej i gdy mam się z kimś bić, mogę go wysłać na Plejady jednym kopnięciem. Oho! Jakiś chłopak w koszuli wchodzi do pokoju. Coś mi mówi, że to pokój gospodarzy. No nic, Shinoa, rusz się. Trzeba załatwić te papierzyska, wracać do domu i kontynuować moje "nicnierobienie". -Hej szukam kogoś komu mogę oddać papiery do tej szkoły.- powiedziałam najmniej szorstko jak tylko umiałam -Cześć. Amy Shinoa Ryle prawda? Jestem Nathaniel. Mi możesz oddać podanie. -Powiedział. Miał blond włosy i złote oczy, byłby ideałem Hido. Szkoda, że jej tu nie ma. Może teraz, gdy jestem wolna, mogę nawiązać z nią jakiś kontakt. -Jasne. Ale mów mi Shinoa. Nie lubię mojego pierwszego imienia. -Dobrze. Wygląda na to, że z dokumentami wszystko w porządku, tylko musisz znaleźć coś, czym można to spiąć. Pani Dyrektor nie znosi bałaganu. -Mhm. - mruknęłam - Poszukam jakiegoś spinacza. I wyszłam. Jak znam szkoły, to spinacz będzie na którymś z biurek nauczycieli. Zaczęłam go szukać, kiedy wpadła na mnie jakaś blondyna. -Uważaj jak leziesz! Daj mi trochę kasy to może ci wybaczę! -Pierrr... Wal się. - Muszę uważać na język, w końcu to normalna szkoła - Nie daję kasy byle dziuni.- odparłam i poszłam dalej pokazując jej środkowy palec. Na kilka sekund ją zatkało i chciała pójść przed siebie, po czym rozpłaszczyła się na podłodze. Widocznie nie zauważyła mojej nogi tuż pod swoim kolanem. Tym gorzej dla niej. -Miłego lizania kafli!- Krzyknęłam tym moim cynicznym tonem, z którego tak słynęłam w "chacie" - wspólnym domy Rodziny. Znalazłam spinacz i wróciłam do pokoju gospodarzy. W środku chyba się toczyła się jakaś rozmowa. -Mówię ci! Amber zapamięta to do końca życia. Rozalii mało oczy z osiek nie powypadały, gdy mi to opowiadała!- mówiła jakaś dziewczyna. Widocznie moja akcja "Czyszczenie podłóg" już stała się sławna. Może doczekam się wywiadu do gazety... Ten głos wydaje mi się znajomy. Wreszcie Nathaniel (chyba tak się nazywał) wyszedł z sali. Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę spinacz. Wziął go ode mnie i powiedział. -O! Poznajcie się! To jest nowa uczennica naszej szkoły. Nazywa się... -... Shinoa?! - Tak jak wspominałam. Ten głos był mi skądś znajomy. Różowe, krótkie loki, niebieskie oczy, serduszko pod okiem, szeroki uśmiech. Tak, to zdecydowanie była Hido. Moja dawna najlepsza przyjaciółka... - 8 lat temu - Wybiegłam z domu. Rodzice kłócili się już wcześniej, ale teraz było inaczej. Coś w głębi serca mówiło mi, żebym zniknęła na jakieś 2 godziny. Chociaż... może tym czymś była Mahiru. Dosłownie wypchnęła mnie z mieszkania, przy okazji unikając przylatujących zewsząd talerzy, doniczek i innych elementów wystroju domu. Wzięłam tylko mojego jedynego misia i uciekłam. Siostra miała biec tuż za mną, ale po wybiegnięciu z klatki schodowej już jej nie widziałam. Nie miałam pojęcia co się dzieje, więc poszłam do parku. O tej porze zwykle bawiłam się tam z przyjaciółką. Tak jak myślałam, Hido była na miejscu ze swoim tatą. Dołączyłam do jej zabawy na plaży przy małym oczku wodnym. Robiłyśmy babki z piasku, zamki itd. Na chwilę zapomniałam o rodzicach, jednak wcześniej rozmawiający przez telefon tata Hido zapytał mnie: - Hej, a gdzie są twoi rodzice? Nie jesteś za mała, aby wędrować sama po mieście? Nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. Wujek, jak nazywałam tatę Hido, wiedział o ciągłych kłótniach rodziców. Powiedziałam więc, że siostra kazała mi wyjść z domu, bo rodzice znowu się kłócą i że prosiła, żebym się nie kręciła wokół obcych. Na to wujek posłał mi smutny uśmiech i poszedł do kogoś zadzwonić, mrucząc pod nosem „Biedne dziecko, przynajmniej siostra o niej myśli”. Po kilku godzinach, podczas których poza zabawą zjadłyśmy mały obiad, który zafundował nam tata Hido, tata mojej przyjaciółki musiał na chwilę wrócić do domu i kazał nam się stąd nie ruszać. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłam coś w oddali. Tym czymś była moja matka. Szybkim krokiem weszła do parku i biorąc, a właściwie szarpiąc mnie za rękę kazała iść za nią. Mówiłam jej, że nie mogę zostawić Hido samej, ale ona nie słuchała. Rozpłakałam się, Hido też. Obie wiedziałyśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Matka wzięła pod pachę i wyniosła z parku. Wrzeszczałam i wyrywałam się, ale to nie pomogło. Hido próbowała za nami biec, ale wiedziała, że jeśli za mną pobiegnie, zgubi się. Zdążyłam tylko do niej krzyknąć, żeby została w parku. To chyba był mój pierwszy dorosły gest. Matka wsadziła mnie do auta obok Mahiru i odjechała. Cały czas płakałam. Siostra mnie przytuliła, a ja zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam, byłam już w samolocie… W drodze do mojego nowego „domu” w Japonii. Ledwie mnie zobaczyła, a od razu się na mnie rzuciła. Cóż, już od początku miała taki charakter. Tak w sumie to od zawsze to u niej ceniłam. Gdy już mnie wyściskała, co zajęło jej z grubsza 10 minut, wreszcie się mnie spytała: -Co ty tu w ogóle robisz! Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę! -Hmm powiedzmy, że wróciłam z Japonii, czystym przypadkiem moja siostra postanowiła, że będę tu mieszkać i chodzić tu do szkoły. Przypadki... Przypadki... -Nie ważne! Skończyłam już lekcje, więc zapraszam cię na czekoladę! Ja stawiam! - zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, zostałam wyciągnięta do jakiejś kafejki w mieście. Duża karmelowa z cynamonem. Hido zawsze wiedziała, co najbardziej lubię. Ona zaczęła rozmowę. -Więc! - Oho, zaczyna się. -Co robiłaś tam w Japonii?! Bożu, nie wierzę, że tu jesteś! Będziesz chodzić do Słodkiego Amorisa, tak wiem, że to głupia nazwa, ale poczekaj, aż poznasz moich przyjaciół! - I coś w ten deseń przez najbliższe 5 minut - Ups. Następnym razem ostrzegaj mnie, gdy zacznę mój słowotok, bo będziemy tu siedzieć do wieczora, a ty nie powiesz nawet słowa! Ok. Zacznijmy od podstaw! Skąd te tatuaże? - Dziwne ma podstawy, powiedziałabym. - Cóż. Ta "bransoletka" na ramieniu to mój "siostrzany" tatuaż z Mahiru. Ona ma taki sam. To skrzydło na ręce, to w sumie bez celu - przecież jej nie wyjadę z dupy, że brałam narkotyki - i mam jeszcze kilka na brzuchu i nodze, ale to zobaczysz, jak mnie zaprosisz na plażę - Mrugnęłam porozumiewawczo - A ty widzę, że nic się nie zmieniłaś. Te same włosy i ta sama psychopatycznie wesoła mina. -Tiaaa. Znasz tę minę chyba lepiej, niż ja sama. - Po czym siorbnęła ostatni łyk czekolady. Czekolady z syropem orzechowym i posypką czekoladową z kawałkami czekolady... Ja bym nie zniosła. - Pokażesz mi gdzie mieszkasz? - Tak w sumie to jeszcze się dobrze nie rozpakowałam, ale wejść to można. Tylko muszę zabrać motor sprzed szkoły. Zabierzesz mnie z powrotem pod Słodkiego - Bueee - Amorisa? -Masz swój własny motor?! For real?! -Znowu zaczynasz paplać. -Upsi przepraszam. To tędy. Chodź! Gdy już wzięłam motor, podjechałyśmy pod mój blok. -Hm. Jak będziesz jechać do szkoły, będziesz mijać mój dom. Może czasami będziemy chodzić razem! - Powiedziała. Coś tam mruknęłam i zaprosiłam ją do siebie. Trochę ją zapowietrzyło, gdy zobaczyła moją Oazę Zen. Ok. Ten rozdział dedykuje mojej koleżance Natalii "Grzybowi", za to, że cały czas mnie cisnęła w szkole, żebym coś napisała. Jeśli ktoś to w ogóle czyta to pls. Komentujcie. Chcę znać jakąś opinię o kolejnych rozdziałach i czy ktoś (Nie licząć cb Natalio) na nie czeka (ze szpilkami w tyłku). ;___; Prooosze odezwijcie się! Jeśli znowu coś zepsułam z edyzją to wzywam Yavannę, JestemTwoimSnem, Malinoovą i inne na pomoc! - 2 lata temu - Niby miałam iść do szkoły, jak każda normalna uczennica. Tu w Japonii szkoła jest najważniejszym miejscem w życiu młodego człowieka. Bez edukacji nie ma życia,a tym bardziej szacunku, zwłaszcza wśród 'normalnych' ludzi. No ale kto powiedział, że ja jestem 'normalna'. Zamiast do szkoły idę do Chaty - małego domku w środku lasu. Nikt tu nie wchodzi, za dużo tu kości. Ten las to nasza mała Aokigahara^1, trzeba mieć jaja z betonu albo być desperatem, żeby tutaj wchodzić. Doszłam do małej, drewnianej szopy. Paliły się w niej małe światełka, a z daleka czuć było woń naszej drogiej przyjaciółki - majki. Weszłam do środka, siedziało tam kilkoro członków naszej rodziny, reszta, widać, poszła nadrobić nieco frekwencję w szkole, byle zdać. Na wejściu przy kominku zobaczyłam Jimę. Gapił się w ogień jak sroka w gnat, widać dopiero coś wziął i zajął się typowym, narkomańskim nicnierobieniem. Na stołku, tyłem do mnie siedziała Umi i coś jadła, idę o zakład, że był to miso ramen, uwielbia je. W kącie pod oknem spała zawinięta w koc Yure, moja, można powiedzieć, koleżanka. To ona mnie wprowadziła do Rodziny, jestem tu od więcej niż roku. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę, to chyba jednak nie była dobra decyzja. Za dużo z tym problemów, ciągłe ukrywanie się, kłamstwa, przestępstwa. Chciałabym odejść, ale nie wiem jak. Wielu do nas doszło, ale wielu też odeszło. Najwięcej po prostu umarło, poszli na złoty strzał^2. Ledwie kilku po prostu z tym zerwało i żyją gdzieś dalej, zapewne daleko stąd. Weszłam od środka i usiadłam przy stole. Znowu czuję Ten głód, inny głód. Nie chcę jedzenia, picia, chcę przyjaciółki - majki, ale sama nie umiem się z nią spotkać. Musiałabym obudzić Yure, ale budzenie jej w tym stanie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Słyszałam różne historie o budzeniu takich śpiących i nie chciałabym ich poczuć na własnej skórze. Yure to moja, właściwie dawna, przyjaciółka. Zaprzyjaźniłam się z nią jak tylko tu przyjechałam. Zawsze radosna, miła i miała odpowiedź na wszystko. Była niesamowicie wygadana, a przy tym gadatliwa, czyli gadała dużo i gadała pięknie. Bliscy wróżyli jej karierę poety lub polityka. Byłyśmy razem przez te wszystkie lata, ale 2 lata temu coś się zmieniło. Zrobiła się bardziej zamknięta w sobie, przestała rozmawiać, spotykać się, w końcu przestała przychodzić do szkoły. Pewnego dnia umówiła się ze mną pod lasem i przedstawiła mnie majce. Niewiele czasu minęło, aż sama stałam się członkiem Rodziny. Przez ten czas zauważyłam, że jej imię, oznaczające ducha, zaczyna jej coraz bardziej pasować. Wyglądała coraz bardziej jak duch, wrak człowieka i miałam przeczucie, że niedługo może stać się coś złego, bardzo złego. Zdjęłam mundurek, pod którym miałam krótki dres. Wtedy do Chaty wszedł Mushi - 'ojciec' Rodziny. Ma jakieś 20 lat, a wygląda na 44, widać, co majka już mu zrobiła. Bałam się go, ale Głód zaczynał mi coraz bardziej przeszkadzać. -Proszę.. - to jedno słowo wystarcza, aby zrozumiał. Napełnił strzykawkę i zaaplikował mi ją. To uczucie trudno opisać, jest przyjemnie i teraz trudno mi bez niego żyć. Ale wciąż czuję, że kiedyś przez to stanie się coś bardzo złego. Bardzo -------------------------------------------- ^1 https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aokigahara - Aokigahara - Las pod górą Fuji w Japonii, zwany lasem samobójców. Polecam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWwcYpPm9w4 - materiał Krzysztofa Gonciarza o tym ^2 Złoty strzał - ostatnia dawka narkotyku w życiu narkomana. Ta, prowadząca bezpośrednio do śmierci W razie wszelkich błędów w kodowaniu strony, proszę poprawcie mnie. Nie jestem w tym za dobra. Od autora Główną inspiracją do stworzenia Shinoi była książka "Pamiętnik narkomanki". Ale sama opowieść będzie nie tylko o niej. Trochę "Slice of life", choć jendak tematyka dość ciężka. 3 friends facing tomorrow side by side. Miłej lektury! Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Flashback" by Amy Hido Shinoa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku